


A Day never to forget

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Sousuke is shot while on the job as a cop, what happens next will forever alter his and Makoto's lives.





	A Day never to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a friend awhile ago.

It was a day much like any other. Makoto was in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch as his and Sousuke’s kids played. It was the way life had been for some time now. Just the way Makoto liked it too. Not to loud, sort of peaceful while Sousuke was at work catching the bad guys.

Then came a knock at the door. Makoto stopped doing dishes momentarily as he figured it was best for him to answer it for some reason. He opened the door, and immediately his face dropped. Rin was standing there, cop uniform and all.

This couldn’t be good, Rin was Sousuke’s partner, he would never leave Sousuke in the middle of a shift unless something had happened. Makoto felt his knees wobble a little.

“R-Rin….I-Is Sousuke all right?” He asked shaking and afraid of the answer, He could tell by Rin’s demener what Rin’s answer would enviably be, but he did not want it to be so. He didn;t think that he or the kids could handle it, at all.

“He…He’s in the hospital…he got shot.” Rin said managing to hold himself together for Makoto’s sake. He couldn’t break down and cry here, he had to make sure Makoto and the kids made it to the hospital safely.

“I was selected to come and get you guys to the hospital safe..” Rin could hear the kids who had gone silent while eavesdropping on the conversation start to cry like Makoto was.

Makoto managed to recover enough to gather the kids and get them in the back of the car while he rode in the front with Rin. Rin used the police siren to manage to get the kids to calm down some.

Once at the hospital, Makoto and the kids where taken to the room Sousuke had been taken too after surgery. They all stood there silently watching the sleeping male.

The heart monitor beeped consistently, that was a good sign. Especially for someone in critical condition. Makoto sat there worried, not even able to eat like the kids did when Rin dropped off dinner.

Makoto stayed awake as the kids drifted to sleep that night, still waiting for his beloved husband to wake up. He had just started to drift off when he heard the most horrific sound he had ever heard, the sound of a flat line.

One nurse yelled, and suddenly the kids where awake and crying for their daddy as Makoto and them where forced out of the room. The door’s closed and they had to wait for the doctors to come out and give the verdict….

A few weeks later, Sousuke laid at home, in bed, confined to it actually for bed rest. Makoto and the kids had never been so relieved. But one thing was for sure, the Yamazaki family would never forget the day Sousuke had been shot.


End file.
